A Strange Adventure V: Ten Years From Now
by NocturneD
Summary: Arthur along with his friends have plans of what they want to do with their lives after graduation. Arthur plans to go to college while Buster lives on welfare checks...


A Strange Adventure 5

_10 Years From Now_

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

**Note:** Not really finished with the fourth adventure story but really I mean to leave it open to let your imagination go wild. Even though there is no chapter to show that, but I'll go back to it one day.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking up**

* * *

Arthur and his friends were lying down on the grassy knoll looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by. He was the first to speak up, "_Hey guys?_", the others were still looking up at the clouds. "_You ever wonder what you might be doing in ten years?_"

The Brain was the first to answer, "_I plan to go to Yale or Harvard if I keep my grades at top notch._"

"_I heard that's expensive to go there._" Fern replied, then sat up to adjust her red hair ribbon.

"_I don't really know what I would do if we ever got free from going to school._" Francine placed her hands behind her head.

"_I don't plan on doing anything after school is done, just sit back on the couch and watch TV._" Buster butted in, everyone looked at the rabbit boy.

"_Buster how do you plan on living without making any money or a job?_" Arthur asked.

"_I'll just live with my mom then._" Buster replied, everyone sighed except the rabbit boy.

"_Just marry Muffy then you won't have to worry._" Binky chuckled.

Just then Muffy kicked Binky in the side of his head, "_HELL NO!_" she screamed. Binky held the side of his face yelling in pain.

"_Speaking of getting married, what do you think is your perfect idea of a spouse?_" Fern put her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"_Spouse? Are those the things down in Arthur's basement that eat away at the walls?_" Buster asked.

"_Spouse means wife or husband Buster... You know, our parents are spouses to each other._" Brain explained.

"_Oh then, I guess I'll marry the little mermaid then!_" Buster chirped happily.

Sue Ellen lowered her head to Fern's level and whispered, "_He still hasn't gotten over that phase that he realizes she isn't real right?_"

Fern sighed, "_Guess not._"

"_Hey guys..._" George the moose child managed to speak up, "_Let's make a promise to each other, no matter where we are wherever the future takes us we'll always be friends and remember each other._"

"_George?_" Francine spoke up, "_Shut the hell up..._"

"_No wait, maybe George finally said something interesting._" Sue Ellen replied while protecting George.

"_Yeah, I like it. Maybe we should break something into pieces and give everyone here a piece as an oath._" Buster suggested. And so the nine friends went to look for something to break, but instead Muffy bought little pendents for everyone even though at first Buster was thinking of bashing her head in and separate it into eight fragments, but this is good also. The pendents were in many shapes, the girls got pink and red hearts, the boys got good luck charms and lightning bolts.

"_Wherever life takes us guys, we will always be friends no matter if the future separates us and end up living on opposite ends of the world._" Arthur sited. Buster decides to ruin the moment by farting on Muffy's head. Everyone laughed except the monkey girl.

Ten years later it was the day for the students of Elwood High School to become whole, it was their time. It was their time to be independents. Their time to go out in the world. Their time to lead their own lives. Their time to make their own choices and make their own mistakes. Yes it was their time to graduate. Everyone was gathered outside in the football field where the students were sitting on fold out chairs sitting out in the field. The parents, guardians, family, and friends were sitting in the stands watching a great ceremony.

A rabbit woman who looked in her early fifties was up at the podium giving a boring speech on how bright the kids futures will be. Every student were sitting in alphabetical order according to their last name, the usual gang is spread out beyond the other two hundred students. Buster was so far in the front he kept trying to look back to find his friends, though it was a surprise that he would actually graduate with the rest of his pals. The only person he could see clearly was Sue Ellen who was in the row ahead of him. My has she blossomed into a beautiful young woman as her hair was longer.

About an hour later after half of the students were either sleeping, looking at a dirty magazine, making out, or making rude noises, finally everyone was ready to get their diplomas . One by one the rabbit woman called out the names of the students in order. Arthur was practically the last of the friends to get his diploma, it was really hot outside as half the students already sheaded off their green and black caps and gowns.

After the ceremony the students threw their caps up into the air and cheered then reunited with their family for a congratulations along with a rain of photo shots. The eighteen year old Arthur was standing in between his mother and father who practically looked the same after those years while Grandma Thora was holding the camera. Arthur pretty much changed over the years, almost a spitting image of his father except that he has a full set of dark hair where his father has a few strands. He still had the glasses though.

"_Arthur I wished you went to the barber shop yesterday to get that rug off your head._" Mrs. Read whispered to her son, "_It looks like a mop._" Arthur really didn't like it when people messed with his hair but he let this go.

"_Okay sweety now say cheese._" Grandma Thora ordered nicely.

"_Cheese."_ The three of them said, then a flash of light buzzed from the camera. Arthur then removed his cap and saw a familiar bunny girl standing near the handrail in the stands, "_Can you guys excuse me, I want to talk to someone._"

"_Sure Arthur, just remember to meet us back in the parking lot when you're finished._" Mr. Read patted his son on the back. Arthur then made his way around all the people to get up to talk to the bunny girl, finally he walked up the small stairs and walked over to the girl. "_Hey Molly, glad you came._"

Molly was a different girl for when he remembered back when he was still a child, she would threaten him by saying he will get beaten down badly if he touched anything that she claimed as her own. Now, she evolved into a better person with a better figure that drove men wild though she covers it up with baggy clothing. But this was a special occasion as she was dressed in green sun dress, her hair was longer too as it was straight and went down to her back. Her bangs were pretty much not there anymore as really she had the prettiest brown eyes according to Arthur.

Once he got up there they greeted each other with a hug, then a gentle kiss on the lips, "_You know I wouldn't miss your day._" Unfortunately without their knowledge Francine who has also matured was watching from a distance. She tried not to look but she had to realize the truth, Arthur chose someone else though she would of never would of guess it would be Molly until last year at the Junior/Senior prom.

Everyone had their own achievements as Francine won a lot of trophies for high school soccer, baseball, and girls basketball. Muffy was head cheerleader, Brain was valedictorian all out through grade school and captain of the boys soccer team. Binky was captain of the wrestling team and still was into ballet, Fern was head of the debate team and part of the year book committee. Sue Ellen was also part of the year book committee along with being part of the girls basketball team with Francine. George actually became more popular as he attended every talent show, Arthur was part of the debate team, while Buster... Well, he was the kid who tried to get attention by doing weird stuff around the school. Like jumping off the staircase where he broke his arm three times, played with fireworks, and voted in the yearbook "_Most likely to do end up as a street performer..."_

About in another hour the crowd started to lessen as soon the friends all gathered in the stands. They all were talking about what they all had planned, they soon noticed the sun was setting. They smiled as they took out their pendents that they actually kept and held it up to the sun to see the pretty colors. It was a beautiful thing as all nine of them were still there after ten years, the sun reflecting its rays off the pendents as it seemed like the friends were in some sort of ceremony of their own.

"_Wherever life takes us guys, we will always be friends no matter if the future separates us and end up living on opposite ends of the world._" Arthur sited. Buster decides to ruin the moment by farting on Muffy's head. Everyone laughed except the monkey girl who yelled at Buster fiercely.

To be continued... maybe...

* * *

Note: I probably won't continue this until I finish with other stories are done or on hiatus. Hope you guys like it, I could use some suggestions of what might happen to the nine friends. 


End file.
